


Even the Bedsprings

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no plot to this. Literally none. Tony has a size kink and a slightly inappropriate relationship with jackhammers. And a much more appropriate one with Steve. Slightly fluffy, mostly porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Bedsprings

Tony moans softly, encouraging Steve to keep pressing his weight against him, gripping his arms hard enough that he’d be hurting someone else. It’s been so long since he’d even considered letting someone top him that he feels like he’s going to break, because Steve is really kind of huge all over, and a brief question flashes through his mind about whether his dad maybe kinda accidentally made him the perfect sex toy, but decides that even for his family, that would be too messed up.   
  
The mattress creaks under them, springs protesting at the weight and they’ve literally never done that before except that one time he tried lying down with the suit still on, and even the  _sound of the bedsprings_ is porn now. Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, noting with satisfaction that the backs of his knees lock into place with the narrow curve, and he’d grip Steve’s shoulders if he could but they’re bigger than he can get his hands around. He settles for the bedsheets instead, closing his eyes as the weight of the other man presses him down into the mattress, pushes inside him and feels like he imagines being fucked very slowly with a jackhammer might.   
  
Not that he’s ever considered using one of those as a vibrator or anything. Certainly not that he’s  _done_ it, and he sure as hell had Jarvis delete the recording.  
  
For all that he’s naturally forceful, Steve is gentle, too, pressing soft kisses along Tony’s neck in all the right places, wrapping one hand around his cock and jerking him off in time. It’s weird to be so completely eclipsed by another person - even though Tony isn’t a huge guy himself, he’s pretty much average sized and for the most part, sex with women is a lot less complicated anyway and they tend to be just about perfectly sized. Or maybe his taste in them is perfectly sized for him, would be more accurate.  
  
It’s really hard to complete a thought about women while the shock of his orgasm is racing down from the back of his head, along his spine, and out of his cock in long spurts. He freezes for a second, knowing he’s come way too fast and knowing that Steve knows, but it’s fine a second later when Steve just pulls out, manhandles him onto his hands and knees, and pushes in again. The shadow he casts over Tony is enough to block out most of the sunlight streaming into the room. Steve’s take-charge attitude, barely a pause before he just went on, and the reminder of just how big he is - now pressing down on Tony’s back like the remains of a building, which, by the way, he knows the feeling of - leaves Tony’s head light as his cock fills with blood again, and his moans are getting, if possible, less articulate than they were.  
  
“Oh my God,  Steve ,” is about the most intelligent thing he can say, but Steve apparently doesn’t mind being Tony’s personal God for a while, because he just takes hold of his hips and does another excellent jackhammer impersonation that has Tony seeing stars, again, in minutes.   
  
Steve only grunts softly as he comes, but a lot of the tension leaves him, and they both collapse onto their sides, Steve holding Tony close with no more effort than it would take for Tony to do the same with a ragdoll. He’s just drifting off to sleep when he feels Steve’s cock pressing against his ass again, and while he knows that super-regeneration means boners on command, that doesn’t really explain his own reaction. He nods permission to Steve’s tentative request, gasps sharply as sore muscles protest being used again so quickly, but then Steve’s all the way in and it doesn’t matter anymore.  
  
He rocks him like a lullaby, this time, and Tony closes his eyes and just enjoys the sensation of being looked after, the unhurried, gentle rhythm that makes him wonder, just for a second, if this could be about more than sex one day. Maybe it’s already about more than sex, and he just hasn’t gotten around to saying the magic words yet.  
  
But he’s thinking them right now.  
  
Sleep threatens to overcome Tony long before he’s finished, but he holds off against it, keeping his breathing shallow and his eyes open as much as he can while his third orgasm builds inside him, a slow burn this time, and maybe it’s telling that he only seems to have control when he’s half-asleep, but it feels good, anyway. By the time he comes, he’s barely aware of it, only noticing that something inside him - something small, but good - has snapped and released, and the shock of wetness on his stomach is the only thing making it obvious what. He means to turn and kiss Steve goodnight, but he falls asleep before he can manage it.  
  
In his dreams, Steve tells him that’s okay.


End file.
